A wizards past
by Sundiel260
Summary: Wizardmon, I thought I knew erevything about you when we first met, but now after you joined Myotismon's army, I can see pain in your eyes. Wizardmon, is there something I don't know? Can't you tell me before it's to late? Wizardmon, why were you traveling all alone?


The hall was dark and eerie, having the sense of evil all around though it was empty of life, except it wasn't empty. Walking alone was a figure that gave the impression of a child that wore a Halloween costume. The figure was probably no bigger than 3 and a half feet tall, though the pointed hat that sat on top of his head added a bit of height though sadly it didn't help much. Most of his body was covered by the purple cape that hid his figure as it ended torn tattered at the bottom, barely hiding his brown boots that barely reached past his ankles as a crescent moon was imbedded on each boot. The only visible sign of his skin or flesh was his face, the bottom half covered by his cloak, cancelling his mouth all the way to the bottom part of his eyes. Brown, dirty, long blond hair was tied in a lose ponytail, swaying side to side with each step he took. Sticking out at the sides of his head were bluish/grey pointed ears, held high and alert.

Imbedded on the hat was a skull, connected to the black band that rested at the rime. A smaller version was clipped on the cape, holding it in place around the figure. The figures name was Wizardmon. He was quite loner, picking up skills that helped him survive in this forsaken place. But the question to most other Digimon was why did someone like him join the master's army? The answer was simple, but he never told anyone, fearing it might reach the master. He knew how cruel the master can be. He had a share of scars on his body like every other Digimon that worked for the master. Many times he thought about escaping this place of darkness and despair, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. Not if she was still here under the masters spell. Yes, the only reason why he joined, why he ever came to this place, it was because he wanted to save someone he cared deep about. Suddenly he stopped walking, he ears swiveled forward as he concentrated and listened.

The quietness of the hall was slowly being disturbed by what sounded like flapping wings of 5, no, 7 bats. A slight shiver went up his spine, but it was not noticeable. Bats, flying rats that his master had with him all the time to torcher one of his workers if they failed some task of his. "Filthy vermin." He silent cursed, rising his voice no higher above a whisper. He hated those bats. They always give him a funny feeling in his stomach, almost like he had allergies with bats. He turned to leave, not wanting to have bats all over him, giving him bite and scratch mark all over him, when he stopped. It was faint, barely detectable against the flapping wings, but he heard it. It was a cry of pain. Slowly turning his head back towards the direction of the bats, he debated weather or not to help that Digimon. Helping someone in this castle was highly rare, everyone knew it was servile of the fittest was the rule around here, so help was never around.

But Wizardmon was a kind soul. He wasn't mean and cruel like everyone, minus Pumpkinmon and Gotsumon, those two were idiots. But he had to act that way to survive here less his master's laky henchman DemiDevimon were to report of his doings. But that didn't mean he couldn't help in secret. Sighing, he finally decided to help the Digimon.

Cautiously, Wizardmon began to approach the bats, hoping he wouldn't regret this later. His eye slowly started to make out the images of the bats when he froze. Leaning against the wall covered in bruises and cuts was a little white puppy-like Digimon. She barely could stand on her legs as the bats kept hitting and biting at her ankles. She cried and whimpered softly because she didn't have the strength to scream or fight back. She tried fighting back but the bats were too quick for her to land any hits on them. Her hope for servile was quickly diminishing each time a bat smacked her down with its wing or talon.

**"****Thunder Ball!"**

Quick as a flash, a bright orb of hot, sparking, electrical energy came crashing into the bats, deleting 2 of them and scaring off the rest. The little Digimon craned her neck as she watched the bats leave. She watched in awe and wonder. (_Who? Who saved me?_) Slowly, her sky blue eyes turned to gaze at jade green eyes. "W-wiz-zard-mon." "Shhh." Wizardmon walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her as he came to a stop in front of her. He got down on one knee, and started inspecting her wounds. "Oh Salamon." He quietly whispered.

Slowly, the cape parted revealing a yellow, baggy, jumpsuit with a zipper going down the middle. A red vest resting on top of the jumpsuit with no sleeves was being held in place by two black strings. On his legs were giving the impression of faces. One on the right and left. Zippers looked like pointed teeth with a sliver crescent moon ornament dangling on the handle. Slowly, two boney thin arms ending with brown gloves came out and gently picked up the small Digimon, being careful on her wounds as they cradled her close to the wizard's chest.

A long silence came over the two as the wizard cradle Salamon close. "Failed a mission for Myotismon?" Wizardmon asked, noticing that most of the wounds were from a Crimson Lighting. Wizardmon dodged a very swift and fast paw that was aimed for his face. "I'll take that as a yes." "N-none o-of y-yo-our con-ncern!" "But it is my concern, Salamon."

"No! It isn't!" "Yes it is." "No!" "Yes." "No!" "Yes." "NO!" "Ye…you know, if someone saw us together arguing, do you think that they might think we're a couple?" Again he dodged another attack aimed for his face. He just smiled behind the cowl of his cape. "S-shut up." Wizardmon spotted some red on her cheeks. (_Heh. I better stop before her face turns red from embarrassment._)

"Alright, I'll stop. But it won't stop me from helping you get to your dorm." Salamon almost protested, but Wizardmon paid no heed as he stood up, turned, and started walking again. A loooong silence was over the two as Wizardmon kept walking, taking various paths that he knew which way to take. {He got lost many times until he had a laid out map etched in his memory.} _Flap, flap._ Wizardmon froze. His eyes widen as his ears picked faint flapping coming behind him, sound closer.

"…oh no." Wizardmon quickly started to walk again, a bit faster when he heard the flapping coming closer. "Wizardmon?" Salamon looked up at him in worry. She noticed his sudden reaction and the quickening pace of his walk. "Bats." It was all he said before he reached for his cape with his right hand. Gently, he pressed it against her head, hoping it would give her a bit of protection. It wasn't long before the sound of flapping was right behind them. Wizardmon's eyes kept straight ahead, not looking back as he felt something pull at his hat.

(_Just keep moving Wizardmon._) He thought to himself. (_Just keep moving. Don't turn around. Don't fight back. Don't let them get to you. Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just keep moving. Just-._) A bat shot past Wizardmon's left ear, leaving a cut behind deep enough for blood to drip out and make him flinch. "Wiz-zardmon!" "I'm fine Salamon."

But another bat shot past his other ear, leaving more than one cut and much deeper than the last. He pretended not to notice, keeping his face impassive and continued to walk on. This went on for a few minutes till Salamon had enough. "Cover your ears Wizardmon!" He gave her a startled look, but complied quickly, realizing what she was about to do.

**"****Puppy Howling!"**

Wizardmon cringed a bit as Salamon gave off a high pitched howl, shutting his eyes tight and concentrated his magic to deafening his ears a little. He wasn't completely affected by her howling, but it still hurt his ears nether the less. The bats however were hurt the most. Their heads felt like they were going to pop off thanks to their sensitive hearing. Not being able to take any more, the bats left quickly leaving both Digimon alone. Salamon stopped her holwing, panting out of breath. Taking a quick look at her friend, her heart sank a little.

His face from what she could see was covered in scratches and dipping out blood. "Wizardmon." He opened his eyes again, canceling his magic, and met her gaze. "…Nice howling." He smirked under the cowl of his cape. Salamon felt her cheeks heat up a bit. "Oh, s-shut up." She turned her gaze away from his, but he could still see a little red on her cheeks and laugh a little.

Wizardmon grinned lightly. (_Such a tough Digimon, but stubborn to the core. Almost like-._) Wizardmon gasped softly, shaking his head vigorously. "Wizardmon?" Salamon notice her friend's sudden action, worrying a little. The wizard stopped shaking his head, taking in a few deep breaths. "Wizardmon, are you okay?" Wizardmon took in one last long breath before exhaling it slowly. "I…I'm, fine. Just…something I shouldn't be remembering right now."

Salamon wasn't convinced of her friends answer, but she knew Wizardmon would never bother telling her what was on his mind. He was always quiet and never boastful, but he was too kind for his own sake. She often worried for his safety. "Wizardmon-" "I'm fine. No need to worry about me. I just…I just want you to be safe, okay?" Salamon was silent for a moment before nodding her head.

_"__Why?" _Wizardmon's smile faded. He turned his attention back on the path. His eyes spotted Salamon's dorm not far away. He quickened his pace a bit, feeling a certain memory pricking at his mind. _"Why?" _Wizardmon stopped in front of the door, shifting Salamon carefully in his arms so she was cradle in his right arm so his left arm was free.

_"__Why?!" _Salamon looked up at Wizardmon. She noticed something in his eyes she thought he would never had. The look of betrayal, hurt, confusion, and broken-hearted. "Wizardmon?" He looked down at her. Quickly, he had tried to hide the pain by shifting to a small smile. But she saw through it. "Wizardmon, I-" Quick as a flash, Wizardmon waved his free hand over her head. Salamon felt dizzy, her eyes started to unfocused as her body felt numb. Her heart rate slowed down till it was a gentle beat that lulled her to sleep. "Sleep tight, Gatomon." Wizardmon quietly whispered, reaching for the door handle. _"Why?!"_ "…" Wizardmon steep into the room, quickly closing the door behind him.

_"__WHY?!"_


End file.
